Challenges!
by bibbledoo
Summary: Hi! I have written challenges for you, fellow writers. (It's all DP!) :) Only the challenges are K. Your writing from the challenges, it's up to you.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Let's get disclaimers over with so you can read the challenges.  
>Do not own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman. I don't own Paranormal Activity (It only made a cameo, fellas, relax)<br>Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Standard Rule: Please write it's one of my challenges so I can read it. (I never flame, so all my feedback will not be mean), must be K-T. No M. Any pairings allowed.<p>

**Challenge:**** The ghosts of the Ghost Zone are having a movie night. Danny is hosting.  
><strong>Rules: Must be at Fenton Works, no humans allowed (that includes Sam), Technus must interrupt movie at least once, Box Ghost must try a move on the Lunch Lady, and it must be ghost horror movie, like _Paranormal Activity_. The ghosts will not be scared by the movie.

**Challenge:**** What if Gregor/ Elliot was actually interested in Danny?  
><strong>Rules: Must be just like _Double Cross My Heart_, but with Sam spying instead of Danny. Danny is still a halfa.

**Challenge:**** Ember, Spectra, and Kitty have a sleepover.  
><strong>Rules: Only Ember, Kitty, and Spectra are at the sleepover. Must include eating ice cream and complaining about the guys, including Danny.

**Challenge:**** A puppet show.**  
><span>Rules:<span> A date between any pairing, and must include a puppet show. Ex: Pitch Pearl. Phantom uses telekinesis to make a puppet show for himself and Danny Fenton.

**Challenge:**** Write a Fun Danny/ Super Danny/ Tucker fanfiction.  
><strong>Rules: Besides the standard rules, none really. Oh, and be creative.

**Challenge:**** Sam and Valerie cat fight over Danny (Fenton).  
><strong>Rules: Danny must try to stop the fight, and for the setting, it's a public place on Valentine's Day.

**Challenge:**** Phantom goes to a school dance with Val, after she becomes the Red Huntress.  
><strong>Rules: Make lots of Grey Ghost (Valerie/Danny) fluff. No exposion for Danny.

**Challenge:**** Valerie and Cujo.**  
><span>Rules:<span> Don't re-kill Cujo, and have some Valerie and Cujo bonding. Dani is looking for Cujo.

**Challenge:**** Write a Dash/Tucker fiction.  
><strong>Rules: Be creative. Oh, and Tucker hates Danny, so Dash can still have a Fenton punching bag.

**Challenge:**** Write a Kwan/Danny fic.  
><strong>Rules: Be creative, fellas.

**Challenge:**** Danny asks Skulker what he means by "pelt".  
><strong>Rules: Make Skulker uncomfortable. And Danny does ask the forbidden question of what Skulker means by pelt.

**Challenge:**** "Guys… If we're gonna die… I need to tell you something… Johnny 13 is my boyfriend."  
><strong>Rules: Someone from the trio has to say it. Or Dash.

**Challenge:**** Jack proposes to Maddie.  
><strong>Rules: Don't forget, Jack says "I'm not nuts? I'm not nuts!" And Maddie still says yes.

**Challenge:**** Dani, Danny (Phantom), and Val are on a camping trip.  
><strong>Rules: Valerie doesn't know the secret, no exposion for Danny, fellas! Must be bonding between the three.

**Challenge:**** Ember sees Danny display some wonderful musical talent.  
><strong>Rules: Ember goes back on "I don't do duets", and does a duet with Danny.

**Challenge: Valerie and Tucker do karaoke** **together.**  
><span>Rules: Dani must be there, and must cover her ears to save herself from the horrors of their singing.

**Challenge:**** A bet between Youngblood and Danny ends with Danny dressing up like a** **princess.**  
><span>Rules:<span> The bet could be anything, and Danny must loose, and must wear a pink frilly dress in ghost form.

**Challenge: All of the DP characters are having a karaoke night in the Ghost** **Zone.**  
><span>Rules:<span> There must be a combination of good and bad singers. Don't change Tucker and Jazz's singing abilities!

**Challenge:**** Jack, Johnny 13, Skulker, Vlad, Technus, and Amorpho play** **cards.**  
><span>Rules:<span> Must mention Danny, wives/girlfriends, and that Phantom pest. Ghosts laugh at the fact that Jack has split opinions on his son, Jack is confused.

**Challenge: Therapy with Jazz and** **Spectra.**  
><span>Rules:<span> Each character must go to both. Jazz helps, Spectra makes things worse and feeds off the characters misery.

**Challenge:** **Stargazing.**  
><span>Rules:<span> Any pairing goes stargazing together.

**Challenge: Star and Paulina fight over Danny (Phantom) in front of Danny** **Phantom.**  
><span>Rules:<span> Dani must get popcorn and watch in amusement with another character as Star and Paulina fight while Danny Phantom tries calming them.

**Challenge: Danny and Dani, Jazz and Jack cooking competition.**  
><span>Rules:<span> Either team can win, sorta like a father-daughter cooking competition, and remember, these are _Fentons_ cooking.

* * *

><p>This is incomplete. I'll be adding challenges every once in a while.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Oh, it's good to be back!  
>Here are more. For those who did not see the update from a while ago in page one, check it now!<br>Remember the standard rules, and let me know when you publish the challenge(s) of your choice, because I want to read them!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Challenge:<strong>** Skulker takes Danny hunting.**  
>Rules:<span> In the end, Skulker ends up hunting Danny, and Danny returns the favor. Danny must make it out alive. Yes, Danny can be bleeding out, but still alive.

**Challenge:**** Danny's deathday.  
><strong>Rules: Don't make it a celebration, people. I doubt any rational entity would celebrate their death and inability to pass on. But that's my opinion.

**Challenge:**** An Angst fiction in which Danny and Lancer are the main characters, and only them.  
><strong>Rules: No Slash. It can be any problem you guys prefer. Danny must be the one in problem, whether it's self-harm, or something else, and Lancer must be the one trying to help.

**Challenge:**** A DP character finds and reads a few fanfictions with them in it.**  
>Rules:<span> Be creative. Make sure it leaves the character shocked.

**Challenge:**** Dani/Vlad bonding.  
><strong>Rules: It can be before or after Kindred Spirts and/or D-Stabilized.

**Challenge:**** "Guys… I need to tell you something… I ate the last cookie in the jar."  
><strong>Rules: Near-death experience, someone in the trio plus Jazz or Dani must say this. If it's Dani, have Danny scold her at the near-death point.

**Challenge:**** Group homework.  
><strong>Rules: By homework, I mean "we start doing work, then we end up in some kind of mini party at the host's place".

**Challenge:**** Danny randomly kisses Dash in the middle of the hallway of Casper High.  
><strong>Rules: The hallway is anything but deserted, Danny got an accidental mind-wipe, and Tucker tests him on whether he actually lost his memory by telling him to kiss Dash. Dash can react whichever way you want.

**Challenge:**** Danny has a cold, and it makes him act a bit… off.  
><strong>Rules: It can be any weird change in his ways you want, but he can't remember it when he gets better, when the character(s) he was with tells him what his did/how he acted, Danny must have a funny reaction.

**Challenge:**** Kindergarten play.  
><strong>Rules: Sam will be the princess in a pink dress, Tucker, narrator, Paulina, the witch, Dash, the prince, and Danny… the not so evil "evil" minion. Be creative.

**Challenge:**** Sugar-high halfas.  
><strong>Rules: All three halfas must be sugar high. Have fun! *evil smirk*

**Challenge:**** Danny Phantom movie: Dan's return.  
><strong>Rules: No Haunted Past shipping, _please!_ Have fun!

**Challenge:**** What if the prime clone **_**didn't**_** destabilize and went to Danny for help?  
><strong>Rules: Post- Kindred Spirits. Ship the clone and Danny together. (kinda like Pitch Pearl)

* * *

><p>I'll see what else I can cook up for you guys. I might even do a few of my challenges! :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! More challenges!  
>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Challenge:<strong>** Danny is challenged to an evil laugh competition against Tucker and Sam.**  
><span>Rules:<span> The two that lose must be scared of that laugh.

**Challenge:**** "Are you sure?" "Yes I'm sure" A ghastly sound escaped the violin as *character's name here* played the violin.**  
><span>Rules:<span> Any two characters. Must use the sentences in the challenge. Not right next to each other, if you don't want to.

**Challenge:**** A couple of ghosts and Danny play cards.**  
><span>Rules:<span> Any amount of ghosts, any card game, and they must converse.

**Challenge:**** Dani throws a tantrum.**  
><span>Rules:<span> Ghost powers in tantrum.

**Challenge:**** Danny has a problem with the fact that Danielle's HAZMAT suit exposes her midriff.**  
><span>Rules:<span> Father/daughter relationship.

**Challenge:**** Dani tries to catch up on lost childhood.**  
><span>Rules:<span> Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, or the entire gang help her with it. Disney movies, hopscotch, dolls, you name it.

**Challenge:**** Make a past experience of why Jack Fenton is banned from the movie theatre.**  
><span>Rules:<span> Can be Jack alone, Jack with Maddie, Jack and college buddies, or the Fenton family.

**Challenge:**** Team Phantom makes a rock band.**  
><span>Rules:<span> Can be just the three, or with Jazz, or with Dani. Can be as good or as bad as you want them to be.

**Challenge:**** Horror video game. Danny overshadowed it, and is stuck in the game.**  
><span>Rules:<span> Any horror game (I bet someone will do FNAF), and if Danny dies in the game… he dies in real life.

**Challenge:**** Four year old Danny "helps" Jazz in the kitchen.**  
><span>Rules:<span> A mess must be made.

* * *

><p>:) Remember to give me a notice, or say it was a challenge by Bibbledoo do I can find it.<br>Bye!


End file.
